It has for some time been recognized woodwind instruments fresh out of the case do not play properly. Not all notes begin and end at the same time. This is more noticeable to those skilled in the art than it is to players of less experience. It has been observed that this is partly due to bends, however slight, in the operating mechanisms for the keys. I have observed that the instruments do not fit snugly in the cases and bang around a bit as they are moved, and consequently, some of the key operating mechanisms are slightly or grossly bent.
I have noticed from a close study of woodwind instruments that some universal cases are among the great majority of those used. They are called universal because everything of the kind of instrument they are supposed to hold is supposed to fit in the case. That is, every clarinet should fit the case, every flute should fit the case, and so on with the entire family of woodwinds. It is necessary that the woodwind fit the case precisely, and I have further observed that when they are in the case, woodwinds must have all the keys closed as the keypads are shaped by their engagement with the keyholes in the body of the instrument. Many of the keys are not closed with the case closed, and it occurs to me, as a band instrument repairman, that all of the keys should be closed, and those that are normally open are high on the priority list of keys that should be closed by a uniform pressure.
Accordingly, it has occurred to me that there should be projections on the inside of the case engageable with the operating levers for the keys that are normally open so that the keys will be closed fully when the case is closed, thereby avoiding bends being formed of even the slightest degree.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a case for woodwinds which has projections in the lining of the case which are of the proper size to close and hold closed all of the keys that are normally opened.